Ishizu Ishtar Main Characters
Main characters in Ishizu Ishtar. Protagonists [[Seto Kaiba|'Seto Kaiba']] - An explorer. Kaiba went on the voyage to the new world colony of Virginia, claiming he didn't want his shipmates to have all the fun. As Captain of the ship, Kaiba looked at the sky. When a storm came up, Kaiba assisted Mokuba in tying down a canon. When Mokuba is swept overboard, Kaiba swings on a line to Mokuba's aid. He managed to get Mokuba back to the boat with help from Bakura and Ryou, stating jokingly that he was sure they'd do the same thing for him. Kaiba then explained to Pegasus that Mokuba fell overboard, not liking Pegasus that much. Kaiba later told Mokuba to only worry about his fortune and leave savages to him, opening a bear barrel with his sword. On the crow's nest, Kaiba told Mokuba that he'd been to hundreds of new worlds and rhetorically asked what could possibly be new about the one they were going to. Atem - The son and heir of Chief Aknamkanon. He went off to war against a rival tribe and returned victorious with his father. He is betrothed to a girl named Mana. When Atem returned home, Mana hugged Atem to death until Aknamkanon called for attention. Atem then got kissed good-bye by Mana as she went to look for Atem's sister, Ishizu. Mana - The fiance of Atem. When Atem returned from a recent war, Mana hugged Atem to death before letting him go to hear Aknamkanon's speech. After that, she kissed Atem good-bye as she went to look for Ishizu. Mokuba - An eighteen-year-old that decided to go to Virginia to make his fortune. After saying good-bye to his family, Mokuba got on the ship and realized that Seto Kaiba was coming when he met him. Once the ship began leaving, Mokuba waved good-bye to his family. Mokuba later tried to tye the canons down during a storm and called Kaiba for help. Once that was done, Mokuba ended up washed overboard and saved by Kaiba, with the help of Ryou and Bakura. After the storm passed, Mokuba talked about how he'd make a home for himself after finding a fortune in gold and that he'd blast any Indian that tried to take it from him. On the crow's nest, Mokuba asked Kaiba if he knew what the New World would be like. [[Joey Wheeler|'Joey Wheeler ']]- Pegasus' reluctant dogboy. Joey only works for Pegasus to provide for his widowed mother and sister. He went with Pegasus to Virginia. Joey also easily got caught up in Pegasus' motivational speech. Joey silently disapproved of Pegasus' idea of using the settlers to dig up all the gold for himself. Aknamkanon - The chief of an Indian tribe based in Virginia. His son and heir is Atem. He returned victorious following the defeat of an enemy tribe. Once he returned, he was welcomed home by his brother, Aknadin. Also, Aknamkanon announched their enemies defeat. Aknamkanon then asked where his daughter Ishizu was. Antagonists [[Maximillion Pegasus|'Maximillion Pegasus']] - Maximillion Pegasus was a governor and left for Virginia to claim all the gold there for himself. After Mokuba fell overboard and was rescued by Kaiba, Pegasus congratulated Kaiba and encouraged the men not to give up by pointing out that gold, freedom, and adventure awaited them in the New World. It was later revealed that Pegasus only motivated the men as he'd need them to dig up the gold. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:Dennis Fielder's Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:Ishizu Ishtar Category:Characters Category:Main Characters